Love Is Innocence
by Skarrow
Summary: ...but somehow spirals into something I don't think innocent people should want. (Onesided KaienxYuuki) (Guidance Counselor!Yuuki AU)
1. Yuuki, Age 1 (Innocence)

A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. Aren't you glad I don't?

**TRIGGER WARNING: (ONE-SIDED) INCEST**

Hello everyone. You all may know me as the author who wrote that crack fanfic about Yuki and Zero falling in love with their anti-vampire weapons. You may also know me as the author who is writing about Guidance Counselor Yuuki Cross - in fact, this story is also a part of my Guidance Counselor Yuuki AU. My personal timeline places this story before my other ongoing fanfic, "The Vampire's Prayer".

So consider this another warning - don't read if you are easily disturbed.

Don't forget to leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing! Constructive criticism is definitely welcome! Or at least tell me if I need to bump up the rating to M or something.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 1**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"It appears my blood is effective."

"Thank...thank goodness..." Kaien's face was a jumble of relief and concern as he stared down at the baby in the makeshift crib.

Isaya Shouto carefully wiped away the excess drops of blood from his wrist with the hot towel his servant had provided. "Now that the danger has passed, I'd like you to tell me everything that is going on."

"Ahahaha... where do I even start?"

"Firstly, explain to me how this poor, sweet child ended up in your incapable hands."

"Ouch." The vampire hunter shook his head, silently acknowledging the barb, and continued to gaze at the baby. She was wide awake, he saw, although she seemed to be staring off into space. "This child belongs to a very important friend of mine. Due to certain circumstances, I am now raising her in secret."

"Good grief, Kaien. Do you mean to imply that this baby is the rumored Kuran firstborn that was snatched straight from its crib, and sold to the black market for her blood a year ago?"

"The very same. The rumor itself is completely false, though. That goes for all the other wild stories you've heard as well."

Isaya took a deep breath. "But I have not heard of any pureblood turning her into a human. And the three Kuran siblings seem to be alive and well. If this really is the Kuran firstborn then why is she human?"

Kaien glanced up at his friend for the first time. "That's what I wanted to ask you, Doctor. There are no records of this phenomenon at the Association's archives."

The vampire gave him a blank look. "So, you think this has something to do with her own body, and not any outside influence."

"You're the man with the Ph.D., not me."

"...I shall see what I can do."

"Heheh, did you hear that Yuuki-chan?" the hunter cooed at the baby girl. "Your Uncle Isaya will help you! You've got nothing to fear now!"

"So now I am her _uncle_? I would appreciate it if you told me these things sooner, old friend," Isaya huffed.

"Godfather, to be exact," Kaien corrected cheerfully. "But in these modern times you can be a godfather _and_ an uncle at the same time! Isn't that great?"

"Kaien..."

"Come now. What better things do you have to do? Throw parties? Meddle in human and vampire affairs? Go back to sleep?" When the vampire did not respond to his wheedling, Kaien smiled gently. "She may have been the Kuran's child, but right now she is my precious daughter. And as her father I ask you, Isaya Shouto, my trusted friend, to become a part of her family. I want her to grow up alongside both humans and vampires. I want her to live knowing about both worlds."

"...While I slept, I had a premonition of the future, Kaien," Isaya said. "I was planning to awaken after about another decade or two, and carry out my role then. I am honored that you wish me to be her uncle, that you think me someone worthy to become an important part of her life. I truly am."

"So, will you accept?"

"I shall consider it."

"And while you think about it, I'll constantly come over to visit you until you do. And I'll bring Yuuki-chan, too!"

"You-"

Isaya's servant abruptly stepped into the conversation. "Master. It is time."

The vampire gracefully checked his wristwatch. "Ah. You're right. My apologies, Kaien, this will only take a moment."

"Take as long as you need," Kaien said. "Your hunger still has yet to satiated, right? And besides, Yuuki-chan will be getting hungry herself any moment now. I have to bring her back home so I can feed her!"

"So be it. Shall I walk you to the front door?"

"Don't bother, I can leave myself. Thanks anyways." Kaien gathered up Yuuki and the blankets into his arms and made to leave the room, but stopped. "Isaya... thank you again. For giving Yuuki a bit of your blood. I really appreciate it."

Isaya said softly, "My blood may have saved her, but it is only temporary. There will come another time her body's systems will start to fail again. When that happens, do not hesitate to see me again."

"I'll be sure to remember that, doctor."

* * *

Once the hunter had made it back inside his own home, he'd released his pent-up breath and glanced down at the small bundle in his arms.

_Yuuki..._

Kaien had never raised a child before. He was very worried, and nervous - Yuuki was the beloved firstborn of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, and he couldn't let them down.

Would he be able to do a good job?

She had nearly died today. He'd have to be more vigilant of her condition in the future.

_Yuuki..._

Kaien rocked the baby in his arms and clenched his eyes shut, listening to her tiny heartbeat. Even if he didn't know what the hell he was doing, he would do his best. And now that he'd enlisted the help of his friend Isaya Shouto the situation was less worrying. With Isaya's help, Kaien was confident that she could still live a normal, happy life.

And he'd make sure of that.

* * *

Next : **Yuuki, Age 3**

* * *

A/N: Have you noticed that I never mentioned _who_ would end up falling in love?


	2. Yuuki, Age 3 (Innocence)

A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. And I know I keep saying this, but aren't you glad that I don't?

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 3**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Just a few hours ago, Juuri Kuran had safely given birth to a son which they had named Kaname, after their ancestor. And true to the spirited woman's words, her husband Haruka had tightened security around their property. Kaien Cross was unable to get within 600 yards of their mansion, so he gave up for the day and went back home to his daughter. He could always try visiting some other time. He could also understand why the pureblood couple was so cautious - they were taking their father's prophecy to heart. Especially after losing their first child.

Kaien called out, "Yuuki-chan, how would you like a brother?"

Yuuki glanced up at him with her deep, searching brown eyes. "A brother?"

"Yes, a cute little brother! And you can be a big sister!"

The tiny girl placed a finger on her lips in thought. "Will he play with me?" To the girl, this was a very important question. She enjoyed playing with her father Kaien, and with the other kids at her school. She didn't think she could get along with anyone who didn't.

He eased himself down on the snow covered ground beside her. "Yes, and as a big sister, you will have to take care of him, too."

"Take care of him... my little brother..." Yuuki repeated the words to herself. And then she smiled a big smile. "Yeah! I want a brother!"

Kaien laughed and ruffled her hair. "You'll be able to meet him soon, I promise you that." His secret plan to get the kids as good friends was going smoothly! Now he just needed to contact the Kurans somehow-

Suddenly, the girl's cute face darkened considerably. It was so obvious, Kaien had to ask. "What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?"

She stood up, her pants and shoes covered in snowflakes. "Will he come live with us?" She asked, her face scrunched up with seriousness.

"Oh, no. He has his own house. But I want you to become like a good sister to him, okay?"

"...Okay." Satisfied with the answer, Yuuki sat back down and got back to work digging a tunnel in the snow.

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 5**

* * *

A/N: I'm experimenting with a dialogue-driven style of writing for this fanfic. How am I doing?


	3. Yuuki, Age 5 (Innocence)

A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 5**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kaien brought Yuuki with him to meet Haruka and Juuri Kuran for the first time that day.

Juuri was an energetic, spirited and outspoken woman. Instead of a servant it was Juuri herself who had opened the manor's front door and welcomed the hunter and his daughter, taking their coats while chattering a mile a minute, wearing out Kaien within moments. Her husband, Haruka, simply watched from the sidelines with a gentle smile on his face. Haruka was a calm and gentle individual with the sweetest pair of brown eyes that Yuuki had ever seen. It was difficult for her to imagine either of them to look angry.

"Come this way! I want you two to meet our adorable son!"

_How can these people be so happy?_ Yuuki wondered to herself in a moment of awareness, unusual for a child and for someone who tended to accept things at face value.

Before she knew it, she was brought before a little boy with features that matched that of his parents.

Juuri gently pushed the boy closer to Yuuki. "Kaname, this is Yuuki! Yuuki, this is my son, Kaname! Become good friends, okay?"

"Nice to meet you," Kaname said politely, without any stuttering. For a two year old (turning three in a about a month) his speech was really good.

"Nice to meet you, too," Yuuki returned the sentiment. She was kind of glad that her Uncle Isaya was such a good tutor, as she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her father, this fabulous-looking couple and their kid.

The two children stared at each other awkwardly for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say. It stretched on to the point where Juuri felt she needed to intervene. "Yuuki, do you like sweets?"

The five year old girl had to think about it. "I like parfaits. And cookies and cake."

"That's great! I have some freshly baked cookies in the kitchen, why don't you and Kaname eat them together?"

* * *

When Kaien was sure Juuri and the children were out of earshot, he turned to Haruka. "About your son, Kaname... I couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed in his presence. He is different from other vampire children."

Because Haruka knew what the hunter was _really_ talking about, he simply gave the man a conflicted smile. "Kaname is our son."

Kaien nodded comprehendingly. "It's the same with me. Yuuki... is my daughter."

"And everything that my father, the former King, prophesized... about Yuuki, about Kaname, and about my brother Rido... has come to pass." Haruka's face became gloomy and wistful. "I'm just glad that I can at least see my daughter. Even if, right now, you are more of her family than my wife and I ever will be. I'm just relieved to see that she's... happy and safe."

"Yuuki and I can visit more often, if you'd like."

"No, that wouldn't be very wise. Yuuki is now under the Senate's radar, and it's better that way. Continue to raise her as if she were your own, Kaien Cross. That is all I ask as a parent."

"Would've done so, even if you'd never asked. I do love Yuuki and care for her, just as much."

* * *

With Juuri's back turned, Yuuki made her move.

She broke down a chocolate chip cookie into small pieces, slinging the biggest piece on a rubberband she'd secretly brought to the manor with her. Makng sure Juuri's back was still turned she aimed her makeshift slingshot at a hanging potted plant she'd noticed ever since she first entered the kitchen and released the rubberband. With a tiny _flick_ the cookie piece was flying towards the hanging potted plant, and it landed neatly inside just as Juuri turned around to face them, her arms laden with more snacks.

"Here are some brownies, and peanut butter cookies- huh? Did I miss something?" Juuri didn't know what to take of the scene in front of her - Yuuki looking away innocently and Kaname smothering giggles behind his hand, staring at the older girl with wide eyes.

"Hmm. Suspicious." To find out what was going on, Juuri purposely turned her back to the children again, pretending to hold up and inspect a stainless steel cake pan. In the reflection of the pan she saw Yuuki expertly shoot bits of her food into the overhead hanging pots, and Kaname valiantly trying his best not to laugh at her mischievous antics.

Unaware that the older woman was watching everything, Yuuki nudged the little boy sitting next to her. She knew he was greatly enjoying watching her, but she felt that maybe he didn't want to be left out of the action. So she diplomatically held out her rubberband to Kaname. "Wanna try?" she whispered, careful not to let the Kuran woman hear.

"...Can I really?" He asked a bit breathlessly, successfully keeping his laughter a bay.

"Yeah." Yuuki's eyes darted to his mother, who looked very engrossed in staring at the cake pan. "I don't think she'll turn around, so go for it!"

"But, Yuuki-chan," Kaname said. "Won't she get mad if she finds out?"

"If we're careful, she won't know a thing," Yuuki responded easily. She didn't mind being called Yuuki-chan, as it felt nice to hear.

"Okay..." Kaname copied what Yuuki did earlier, positioning the rubberband between his thumb and index finger and placing a cookie piece on the band. He aimed at the nearest potted plant, pulled his cookie projectile back and released the band. Both children followed the sweet cannonball as it sailed through the air, bounced just off the rim of the potted plant and landed in Juuri's hair.

"What?" Juuri plucked the cookie out of her hair in surprise.

_"Run!"_ Yuuki cried.

Both children leapt off their respective chairs and dashed madly out of the kitchen, screaming while Juuri chased them.

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 6**

* * *

A/N: For those who didn't get it, Kaien has somewhat figured out that Kaname isn't the little innocent pureblood he appears to be, all though he still has no idea that Haruka and Juuri's original son was killed by Rido and replaced by their ancestor. As for the prophecy Haruka speaks about... it will be explained in another chapter. Or in a different fanfic.


	4. Yuuki, Age 6 (Innocence)

A/N: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 6**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yuuki was reluctant, but eventually gave in and tentatively drank the liquid in the cup. Kaien and Isaya were watching her intently, so she needed to show them that she was a big girl and could take her medicine wihout any fuss or any help. It wasn't as if the medicine tasted bad. It just had this weird smell, which was hard to describe... not stinky, not nice, just _weird, _and it never failed to make her feel queasy. It also spooked her, how serious and stony silent these two men could act whenever she had to drink her medicine.

And why would she even need medicine? She wasn't even sick!

So that day, before going out to play with her friends, she posed the question to her father and uncle.

"Why do I drink medicine when I'm not sick?"

She saw her uncle give Kaien a hard, unreadable look before taking the cup from the little girl and taking it with him into the kitchen area to wash. It was a sign that whatever discussion came next was very important, and that she needed to listen carefully.

Kaien yanked over a chair so he could sit next to his daughter, affectionately taking her hands into his. This was yet another grim sign. Yuuki refused to let this deter her, and simply stared up into her father's eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Yuuki, this might be a little too much to understand at once, but I can't leave out any details. I will tell you as much as I can," Kaien began, feeling marginally silly for using such an adult tone with a six year old. But Isaya himself had advised him not to underestimate little Yuuki and children in general - they were smarter than anyone could think. So Kaien charged forward, "Firstly... I am not your real father."

"You aren't my dad?" The young girl was rightfully confused.

"No, I'm not. You have a real mother and father somewhere."

She looked away for a second, absorbing this information. "Where are they?" She asked, glancing back up at him.

Unfortunately Kaien could not say the whole truth, as it could ruin the former Vampire King's plan. So instead he told her, "They love you no matter where they are, Yuuki."

"Did they... leave me?" he second question came out very subdued.

Kaien knew what she was really asking - if she was abandoned. "Some bad people took you away from them, Yuuki. And as a result... your life was put in danger."

"Bad people..."

"Yes. When Daddy found you and saved you, you were very lucky to be alive. But you were also badly hurt. That's when your uncle Isaya began trying to heal you."

Yuuki was once again quiet. "Is that why Uncle makes me drink medicine? Because I'm hurt bad?"

"Yes, Yuuki. He loves you and cares for you just as much as Daddy does. That's why he's doing his best to keep you safe and healthy. Do you understand now why you need to drink your medicine, Yuuki?"

"Mmm."

Yuuki suddenly sprang forward, wrapping her little arms around her father in a tight hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kaien gasped in reply, feeling his eyes tear up a bit with emotion. The conversation he'd just had with his daughter felt altogether odd, but perhaps she truly understood him just as Isaya had insisted. Hopefully.

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 8**

* * *

A/N: Indeed, the "medicine" Isaya makes her drink is a special liquid that he develops himself, and his own pureblood vampire blood is an important ingredient. As for why Yuuki needs to drink the medicine... that will be explained another time.


	5. Yuuki, Age 8 (Guilt)

A/N: Vampire Knight. I do not own. (I'm trying to break the repetitiveness here)

The Innocence arc has ended. This fanfic is halfway done!

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 8**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"So how did it go at the Aidou mansion? Did you make any new friends?"

Yuuki and Kaname were in the Kuran manor, sitting side by side on the couch and watching TV. Or at least they had been, but they had quickly gotten bored as time flew by. Besides the nanny assigned to look out for them, the many servants moving about, as well as the heavily armed guards posted in and around the building, the children were alone in the manor. Haruka and Juuri Kuran were still discussing business with Nagamichi Aidou, and Kaien himself had also gone somewhere.

And Yuuki, who had long ago appointed herself as Kaname's "big sister", took the duty of watching over Kaname and herself and the manor very seriously.

"...I tried my best, but somehow I got Hanabusa-kun to hate me instead," Kaname divulged softly. "And just when one of his cousins invited me to play with them, I felt a bit sick and had to be taken back to mother and father."

"I see... well, who was the guy who invited you? Maybe if you get the chance to see him again, you'll be able to become friends with him!" Yuuki suggested, always choosing to see the optimistic side of things.

Kaname gave her a small but genuine smile full of hope. "Yes, I will definitely try again. And perhaps next time, Hanabusa-kun and I will become friends as well."

Although his words were hopeful, his tone wavered and his face looked crestfallen. Unable to hold herself back, Yuuki reached over and hugged Kaname tightly, empathizing with the younger child and sincerely wishing him the best. The young pureblood did not resist, and willingly leaned into her embrace.

The poor guy was always eager to meet new people and make new friends, but could be painfully shy and unsure of himself at times. During those times Yuuki would cheer him on as best as she could, because she knew all to well how it felt to be rejected by other kids.

"But I still wonder... what I did wrong..." Kaname mumbled.

Yuuki detected his sadness and disappointment, and her nose wrinkled from annoyance at both the kid who cruelly pushed away Kaname, and at Kaname himself for being so darn self-deprecating all the time. "You're a good boy, Kaname. You could've gotten mad at him but you didn't. One day, that jerk Hanabusa will realize he was wrong, treating you so unfairly. So just forget that guy for now, and make some _real_ friends. Okay?"

"...Okay."

Yuuki gave the pureblood one last affectionate squeeze before letting him go. "But if he bullies you again, let me know and I'll give him a talking to!"

Kaname stared into her determined eyes. He knew that she knew Hanabusa Aidou was a vampire just like him but there was no doubt in his mind that she would do just as she had promised him.

Because that was just the way she was: A girl who believed in justice.

As a highly perceptive pureblood child, Kaname had noticed since a long time ago that Yuuki had a tendency to place herself in situations that endangered herself, or in opposition of the majority. Whether it be for a friend or a complete stranger if Yuuki thought that he or she was being mistreated she would boldly assert herself to the offending party. For a weak, young human girl it was admirable behavior.

At first.

For some reason Kaname did not like it as much as he thought he ought to, after knowing the girl for several years. He did not completely understand his own feelings yet, but one thing was clear - he did not like how she would actually get hurt somehow. Just a month ago, a group of human girls about the same age as Yuuki had actually ganged up on her and her playmates. Yuuki had been learning how to wield a staff under Kaien's tutelage so she could've easily scared the girls away or taken them down. But for some reason, all Yuuki did was shield her scared playmates with arms outstretched like a barricade, letting the bullies scratch her, slap her, pull her hair and kick at her shins until they got tired and gave up.

Seeing Yuuki hurt to that extent was a first for Kaname. It _frightened_ him. It made him feel sick in his gut. It made him _angry_. Angry at the bullies who were later rightfully punished by authorities, angry at Yuuki's playmates for being so cowardly when their friend was in trouble, angry at Yuuki for doing something so _stupid_.

Kaname cared about this weird human girl who had self-appointed herself as his "older sister". She was always looking out for him and everyone else - but to Kaname it was Yuuki who needed protecting the most.

"Kaname, what's up? You got _real_ quiet all of a sudden," Yuuki said, cocking her head to one side inquisitively.

"Ah. No, I was just remembering something, "Kaname said nonchalantly. "Um, what about you, Yuuki-chan? How was your two day tropical island vacation with your father?"

"Eheh, actually..." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. Yuuki had noticed it slowly overtime, and last year it all became clear as day to her. And during their camping trip it was made even more obvious to her than ever:

Her adoptive father, Kaien Cross, was quite silly.

"It was a nice trip overall. There really isn't anything else I can say... but between you and me? My dad is pretty silly," she said mysteriously. "Which reminds me, I got you a souvenir! I brought it with me today, too, but I somehow forgot to give it to you!"

"Really? You didn't need to," Kaname said modestly. It was all he could manage to say in the first place. _You brought a gift specifically to give me, but forgot? Only you, Yuuki._

"Hee hee, here it is!" To Kaname's surprise, Yuuki was handing him a souvenir snack box. "You brought me cuisine unique to the tropical island? Thank you so mu-" He stopped talking when he took the box, immediately realizing it was empty.

"Oh, these snacks expire within 24 hours after buying them. When I realized it, I quickly ate them all! I couldn't give you a tummy ache, you know?" Yuki explained proudly. "But this box is okay! It's all yours now!"

Kaname just continued to smile in exasperation. _She's just as sllly as her father._

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 10**


	6. Yuuki, Age 10 (Guilt)

A/N: Vampire Knight. I wish I owned it but I can't even draw a straight line properly.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 10**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

For the past few years the required dosage of medicine had gradually increased. And at age ten Yuuki needed to drink it three twice a week. Her body was also getting weaker; she couldn't play with her friends and spend time outside too much now. Kaien often checked on her at night while she slept, as she was very prone to fevers or chills with no identifiable physiological cause.

Kaien had known since he'd first taken Yuuki in as a baby that the girl was on borrowed time. Isaya's vampiric blood had definitely helped her all these years, but in reality they were only postponing the inevitable: Yuuki is going to die.

She was supposed to die when she was still a baby, in fact.

Whenever he saw her pale, tired face as she slept, or the way her hands would sometimes tremble as she held a book or lifted her spoon to her mouth Kaien would curse the former Vampire King for using Yuuki as his pawn, curse fate for dealing the little girl with a weak body, curse himself for prolonging her agony when he could have just allowed her to die while she was still a baby. If he had only just let her die naturally se wouldn't be here now, clinging to life with her tiny hands with all her might, suffering without end.

No... who exactly was he trying to fool? If he had let her die he never would've become the man he is today.

And instead of sitting around and watching his little girl fade away, as a father he must take action.

Kaien's face hardened with resolve, reminiscent of his old hunter days.

_These ten years were like a dream..._

Isaya had always warned him of future complications like this. Now was the time to speak to him about the "contingency plan".

* * *

_Another promise made._

_Another secret kept._

_The future remains uncertain, but a father's love is constant._

* * *

"No. I don't want it."

"I... What did you say?"

"I don't want it," Yuuki repeated, determination gleaming in her brown eyes. "I don't want my heart cut out."

In the background, Isaya's face subtly changed to one of exasperation. If he weren't so mature he would've smacked his forehead. The pureblood was justifiably frustrated with the rookie mistakes Kaien continued to make as a father, and at the same time he empathized with him.

Kaien unconsciously bit his lip, a move that was uncharacteristic of him. "It's not as bad as it seems, Yuuki-chan. I'm sorry if the way I explained it to you made it sound horrible. Urgh... let me try this again." Tenderly holding her hands in his, just like how he always did whenever the conversation was of utmost importance, he looked at her directly in the eyes and began, "Yuuki, I've already told you that you needed to drink the medicine your uncle Isaya prepares for you because you were badly hurt when you were a child. You remember that, right?"

Yuuki didn't flinch under her father's gaze. "I remember. And I always thought about it... how badly am I hurt?"

"It wasn't your body that was hurt... it was your heart." Kaien's facial expression and tone was severe. "Back when I first found you, your tiny heart was so weak that you could've died. All throughout these years it was thanks to your uncle Isaya that you were able to live normally up until today. But soon, your heart won't be able to support your body anymore, even with the medicine... and you will die."

Those words were horribly blunt, and the fright that momentarily flashed across the little girl's face matched what the torn father felt deep inside; still he pressed on. "So Yuuki, your uncle Isaya has suggested as a doctor that you get a surgery."

"To cut out my heart..." Yuuki mumbled.

Kaien looked at Isaya for help, but the pureblood was staring out the window, determined not to influence the situation in any way. He _i__s_ a doctor, after all. And it was moments like these he had to act neutral. Kaien was on his own here.

"Yuuki... I understand that you are scared. As your father and guardian, I could just agree to the surgery and sign all of the necessary paperwork, but... I wanted you to accept this of your own free will." As much as Kaien wanted her to live, because of his "role" in the Vampire King's plans he was not fit to force her to do anything. Even if he truly loved his daughter.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "But will cutting out my heart and replacing it really make me better? Hey, Uncle? Please... answer me."

Isaya finally stopped pretending to stare out the window and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "There is also a chance that your body will reject the new heart, and you will die."

"That's what I'm trying to say," Yuuki pleaded. "I don't want to bet on something that's so uncertain! I just want to live with you for the rest of my life, daddy!"

Ah. How was Kaien supposed to respond to that?

Hearing her say those words made him infinitely happy. It was a miracle how much she loved her incompetent father.

"I love you too, Yuuki-chan. That's why I want you to get this surgery! So I can continue to watch over you as you grow older... see you graduate from college... be there when you get married...!" He reached out and gathered her into his arms. "I don't want you to die. So I'll take whatever opportunity to save you. No matter how small the percentage of success is."

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 11**


	7. Yuuki, Age 11 (Guilt)

A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 11**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Shortly after the terrible incident that befell the Kuran mansion and Kaname's parents, Isaya pulled some strings and used his vast influence to cover up any and all traces of Yuuki's involvement. He knew she mourned the deaths of Haruka and Juuri Kuran, mourned for Kaname's sake as well. This was to protect her from the Vampire Council and the Hunters' Association, and his best attempt to give his niece even a bit of peace.

The girl herself had approached him in private. There was unshakeable resolve radiating from her entire being, despite how pale and fatigued she looked due to her ever weakening heart.

"Uncle Isaya. I want to have the surgery."

He arched an eyebrow. "Hoh? Have you spoken to your father about your decision?"

"I... I will."

Isaya didn't doubt that. Yuuki and Kaien could barely hold any secrets from each other for very long (with one glaring exception in Kaien's case). "If I may ask, what made you change your mind, Yuuki?"

Her stare remained resolute. "A lot of things. But one of my main reasons is because I can't die like this. I... I want to work towards my dream."

"What is this dream of yours that you want to achieve so badly?"

"Happiness... between vampires and humans," Yuuki declared. "I will definitely work hard to make it happen! I don't want anymore fighting!"

The girl was singing an entirely different tune than before. Kaien had of course spoken to his daughter about his dream for coexistence between the two races, and Yuuki had simply smiled and wished that one day he would be able to make it happen. Somehow, Kaien's beautiful ideal had become her own.

"And what will you do to achieve happiness between humans and vampires?" Isaya pressed. He was honestly rendered curious from the child's show of determination... and a bit cynical about it, too. For he was a vampire who had lived for over 2000 years, and throughout that time there were many others who wished for coexistence as well, but could not accomplish anything. So to hear this cheeky little girl say something so bold in front of him was almost... funny.

"I-I don't know," Yuuki admitted, unconsciously touching the area of her chest where her heart was with her fingertips. "But I know I won't be able to do anything if I don't get better, Uncle!"

Isaya closed his eyes. He felt something deep within him tingle at her conviction, despite how misguided it was at the moment.

The wheel of fate had begun to spin...

"I see... then, if you've already made your decision, let your father know."

* * *

_Another promise made._

_Another secret kept._

_The future remains uncertain, but a father's love is constant._

* * *

Her father was still sleeping deeply, and Yuuki didn't wish to bother him. Kaien's wounds haven't completely healed yet, after all. He needed as much rest as possible.

So she passed the time by watching TV. Or at least, she tried to concentrate on what she was watching but she often caught herself staring at Kaien instead. This person snoozing soundly on the couch had become very important to her. No, he was always important to her. She just never realized it until that horrible snowy night.

It was her fault why a strong vampire hunter like her father would end up getting wounded. If she weren't so weak, he wouldn't have needed to shield her-

No. Now was not the time to beat herself up over what has happened.

Yuuki had already decided not to be weak anymore, so the people she loved wouldn't hurt themselves from trying to save her. And the first step would be to have the surgery just as her father had wanted.

And then, once she was able... she would begin working towards peace between vampires and humans.

_"Yuuki, a vampire hunter's existence is very lonely and bleak. A vampire hunter can never escape his duty to the ongoing war between humans and vampires. We fight, and our children will follow in our footsteps, and pick up where we left off, contnue the fight... a continuous bloody cycle. That's why, as an ex-hunter, I wish for coexistence. Hopefully, our war would finally come to an end..."_

She would never forget the look on her father's face when he told her about his ideal after saving her.

Yuuki Cross would definitely free him.

Her beloved... adoptive father.

This reason, combined with the horrors she'd witnessed firsthand, was enough to set her on the prophesized path...

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 12**


	8. Yuuki, Age 12 (Guilt)

A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight, because I'm not Matsuri Hino!

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 12**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Even after the success of the heart transplantation, Yuuki was still required to drink small amounts of the medicine Isaya religiously made for her with his own blood, in addition to the usual fare of anti-rejection, anti-infection and pain medication she had to take as a heart transplantee. Isaya was also restricting her from swimming and other sports for a few more months. She was fine with that, as lately her strength had returned and she could go to school, and go outside and play with her friends again. She could be a bit self-conscious about the scar on the front of her body but covering up with turtleneck sweaters or jackets sufficed.

Yuuki would endure this slow healing process, because she wanted to be ready to start working towards her newfound dream as soon as she was able.

Before her surgery, Isaya had asked her, _"What will you do to achieve happiness between humans and vampires?"_

She thought about it during her recuperation, read some books that were beyond her school level to get an idea but she couldn't really get anywhere. Because really, just what could an insignificant young girl like her accomplish?

* * *

"Yuuki, would you like to hear my future plans for Cross Academy?" Kaien suddenly asked Yuuki at the dinner table.

"What plans?"

"Weeell, it's not a plan per se, more like an idea... to have vampires attend school alongside the humans."

Yuuki chewed and swallowed her food thoughtfully. "But don't vampires go to human schools already? Auntie Juuri once told me that she had attended a human school when she was younger..."

"Ah, but this is different. It's a school program that would be designed to cater to young vampires specifically. The vampires woldn't have to hide what they are, and they could all live in a dorm together just like human students do."

"That sounds... crazy," Yuuki said honestly. "What would the human students do in the face of so many vampires at once?"

"The human students wouldn't know the vampires true identities. On the surface, the vampire students will be regarded as a super special study group that truly excel at academics."

"But I thought that you were going to make it so the vampires didn't need to hide who they were."

"Hmm..." Kaien put down his fork and sighed. "I need to think about this some more."

"Dad, why do the hunters and the vampires continue to fight?" Yuuki blurted out.

"Why? It's a bit complicated, with all of the misunderstandings... and there's the long history of bloody battles..." Kaien scratched the back of his head. He felt that his daughter was asking for a single straightforward reply to an all-encompassing question, but there was nothing of the sort. "Well, Yuuki-chan, if there was such an answer, I think coexistence would've happened a long time ago. Believe me, I also want to find the root of the problem between the two races."

He grinned at her. "I'm so happy I can talk about my ideal with you! Your uncle Isaya never takes me seriously enough, and he has no belief in a peaceful future!"

Yuuki felt her face grow warm from happiness and embarrassment. "I-I-I also want peace between vampires and humans, so I don't mind hearing you talk about it."

Kaien felt his eyes water from his emotions. "OHHH, my cute daughter is the only one who understands my desire for pacifism!" He declared to the entire dining room.

_His daughter._

Yuuki forced herself to smile at him.

_Right... I'm his daughter._

* * *

They always said that the school Guidance Counselor was someone who punished the bad kids and could read your mind. That they would report all of your secrets to all of the teachers, and only people who are crazy or had extremely serious emotional problems were ever admitted into that office.

When Yuuki talked to Kaien about it before, he'd calmly told her that those rumors were simply just that - rumors. That school guidance counselors were people who students could reach out to for help whenever they felt they couldn't speak to their family or friends.

And Yuuki's problem... was definitely something he could not ever tell anyone, especially her father about.

But instead of knocking on the office door, she just stood out in the hallway and... stared at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to do anything.

_What if... what if I told the counselor, and she ended up telling dad?_ _What if somebody else was listening in, and found out? Dad, and everyone would hate me. What am I doing here? I can't tell the counselor, or else it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I would have to run away. I can't-_

The door opened without warning, and the guidance counselor - a female - was about to step outside when she noticed Yuuki blocking her way. "Whoa?! Sorry, I almost bumped into you! Did you want to come inside?"

"...No," Yuuki mumbled.

"Are you sure?" The counselor's voice softened immediately after seeing Yuuki's stricken, desperate face. "I have hot chocolate. Even if you aren't here for any reason, you can stay as long as you like."

"..." Yuuki looked up at the older woman's kind, welcoming face. "...I'm sorry, but thank you. Please excuse me."

She formally bowed and left the area as quickly as she could.

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 12 1/2**


	9. Yuuki, Age 12 and a half (Guilt)

A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight, because I'm not Matsuri Hino!

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 12 1/2**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"YEAH! I win!" Yuuki laughed triumphantly. "And my tenth win in a row! Wahahaha! Now go and cook, that was your bet!"

"Yes ma'am," Kaien sighed dramatically, but he was grinning as he hopped on over to the kitchen to prepare. "You wanted Kaien-style chili ramen, right?" He asked, raising his voice over the sudden crash of thunder and lightning outside.

"Yup!" Yuuki hollered back, checking to make sure all of the windows were securely locked. The last thing they needed was to get drenched from the wind and rain. "And make a lot, okay?"

"Sure!"

All of the windows were secured. The front and back doors were locked, too. Unable to sit still and wait patiently in the living room, Yuuki made her way to the kitchen. "Uh, need any help with the cooking, dad?"

"Hmm, well if you insist... can you boil the water for me, Yuuki-chan? Right over there." Kaien temporarily stopped chopping vegetables to point at the pot that was already set on the stove.

Yuuki did just that, humming happily. It was just a little task, but she was always happy to help Kaien with whatever she could.

The food that he cooks.

Kaien's voice.

His face.

And the years she spent by Kaien's side.

Yuuki was happy for _all_ of it.

And she would always feel grateful that her parents had abandoned her when she was a baby...

* * *

She opened the refrigerator door to put away the leftovers and immediately noticed a food container that she'd never seen before, sitting innocently on the top shelf. "...Dad? What's this?"

"What's what?" Kaien moved closer so he could see, and Yuuki pointed at the container. "Ah! Our neighbor gave that to me yesterday, while you were at school; it's vegetable stew. She said she had cooked too much, so I accepted some, and while it's not Kaien-style cooking, it's pretty good. Want to try some tomorrow?"

Yuuki ignored his question and asked another one of her own. "Is this the same person who gave you those pork chops some time ago? And the apple pie last month?"

"Yes. She says she isn't used to cooking for just one person, and always ends up making too much."

"...Oh, yeah?" Yuuki muttered, closing the refrigerator door a bit more forcefully than usual.

"Y-Yuuki? What's wrong?" Kaien tried to talk to her, but she ran upstairs into her room, slamming the door shut. "Uh-oh... I wonder if I said something wrong..."

* * *

_I don't like her._

Yuuki grit her teeth in an attempt to keep her feelings in check.

She didn't want some old lady flirting with her dad. Yuuki didn't long for a mother figure; she had Kaien, her uncle Isaya and her "little brother" Kaname - even though she could hardly see him lately. And that was all she needed.

_So she wants to butt into our home, huh..._

* * *

Next: **Yuuki, Age 12 3/4**


	10. Yuuki, Age 12 and three fourths (Guilt)

A/N: I own Vampire Knight. In my dreams.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki, Age 12 3/4**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yuuki didn't like that widow that flirted with her father. It wasn't because of the woman's hairstyle, which was unlike other old ladies'. Or her trim ankles that hid her age. Or even how she daintily covered her mouth whenever she laughed, like how a younger girl would do.

Yuuki just hated everything about her.

"Oh, welcome back!" She said, finally noticing that Yuuki was standing there and staring. "You're just as hardworking as your father says! Did you have a good day at school?"

_Who does she think she is? Acting like that towards me._

Kaien caught his daughter's gaze and smiled awkwardly but warmly in greeting, as for the past few days Yuuki had been decidedly distant, and he wasn't sure how to act. "Welcome back, Yuki-chan." He was only half surprised when she didn't even smile or greet him back and marched on past him and the widow with her head down, pointedly ignoring them.

He watched her dash up the stairs, and heard her bedroom door slam from the second floor.

* * *

"Yuuki? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Huh?"

Gone were the goofy smiles and the strange mannerisms. Kaen Cross was all business, and Yuuki immediately went on the defensive. "Sorry... Dad... but I'm only half-way done with my homework. Could you let me finish it up first? It's really hard to do."

"...I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan, but this can't wait any longer." Kaien's face softened with worry. "I just want to ask you why you've been acting so distant to me lately."

She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. "You sound like you care."

"I _do_ care!" Kaien exclaimed. Acting kindly wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to try a different tack. So he spoke, in his best "parent" voice, "Yuuki, I can't stand the way you talk to me anymore. And you always act rude to our neighbor, what has she ever done to you? I want you to explain yourself, right now."

"It's because you keep walking around, laughing like an idiot!"

"W-what? What did _I_ do?"

"I told you already! That widow is weird!" Yuuki shouted. "Why aren't you listening to me?! Do you ever hear what I'm saying?!"

_Do you understand what I'm really trying to tell you?_

"I think you're the one who's acting strange," Kaien said. "I've only ever been concerned, but lately all you ever do is talk back to me, young lady. You never show appreciation for it either, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you! And when did you develop your habit of badly criticizing other people? You never acted this way before!" He quickly walked up to the girl and placed hs hands pleadingly on her shoulders. "Yuuki, please tell me what's wrong!"

"That's... that's...!" Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut and wrenched herself out of his grasp, dashing straight out the front door and into the street, the late afternoon sun momentarily blinding her.

* * *

The school guidance counselor was just about to lock up the office when something bumped into her hard from behind.

"Wh-?!"

It was... a student? It was hard to tell, as the girl wasn't even wearing a uniform.

"Sensei..."

Ah, that's right. This was Yuuki Cross, if memory served her right. Yuuki was the student she always caught lingering outside her office. But whenever she invited her inside, the girl would run away.

Today, however... today seemed differen from those other times.

"Cross-san?" Murmured the guidance counselor gently, unlocked the guidance office and opened it. She beckoned to the girl. "...Would you like to come inside? I have hot chocolate."

Without a word, for the first time in three months, Yuuki accepted the offer.

* * *

"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about. A person that I keep deep in my heart. I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me..."

Yuuki gulped down the hot chocolate, ignoring how it burned her tongue. The guidance counselor saw this act and resisted the urge to cringe at the painful sight, focusing her attention solely on Yuuki's defeated, tired words and tone of voice.

"I tried to tell him. I've rehearsed it for more than a hundred times in my head." Yuuki's eyes watered. "I couldn't say it... I tried to several times, but he was just too precious to me. Because I fell so much in love with him, I became afraid to tell him."

"'Him' being... your adoptive father?"

Yuuki covered her face with both hands, and opened he mouth in a silent scream of agony.

"You really do care for him, don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"And this is why you've run away from home."

"Um, yes..."

"So you are aware that you need to go back home. And you will be confronted. Whether or not you tell him the truth is up to you, but just remember... that he loves you and cares for you no matter what."

Yuuki took a deep breath and removed her hands from her face. She stared at the guidance conselor, wondering if she could trust this woman's words.

Outside, the sun was setting; the night slowly descending. It was almost time for her to head back.

* * *

Next: **Yuuki grows up**


	11. Yuuki grows up (END)

A/N: I own Vampire Knight. In my dreams.

* * *

**"Love Is Innocence"**

* * *

**Yuuki grows up**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"There is a person that I haven't been able to speak about._

_A person that I keep deep in my heart._

_I hide my feelings because this person is the most precious thing in the world to me._

_._

_._

_I tried to tell him._

_I've rehearsed it for more than a hundred times in my head._

_._

_._

_I couldn't say it..._

_I tried to several times, but he was just too precious to me._

_._

_._

_Because I fell so much in love with him, I became afraid to tell him._

_._

_._

_What if he stopped smiling at me?_

_What if he stopped hugging me?_

_Then, I wouldn't be able to be with him._

_._

_._

_The words that refused to stay in my head..._

_I pushed them down my throat instead._

_._

_._

_I couldn't tell him the truth."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The house was dark. Momoyama-san, the housekeeper, didn't seem to be present, as she wasn't there waiting at the door when Yuuki came in.

Acting on instinct, Yuuki shuffled into the main living room, the place where she and her father spent the most time together:

Kaien would help her with her homework here, and they would eat snacks or his Kaien-style dishes at the table in front of the couch. They would play card games and board games here, too, and Yuuki would win most of the time.

Her uncle Isaya would usually speak to Kaien about private matters inside the kitchen, but for everything else he would also join the father and daughter in the living room as well, and Yuuki sometimes tried to mimic his rather sophisticated way of eating (even if it were junk food).

It was here in this living room where Kaien spent most of his time recuperating from the time he got wounded, shielding Yuuki with his own body from a vampire attack; where Yuuki spent most of her time with her own recuperation from her surgery.

It was also in this very room where Yuuki told Kaien that she wanted to work towards coexistence between vampires and humans...

"Yuuki-chan, welcome back!"

Yuuki looked up at her father, who was sitting quietly on the couch and giving her one of his usual warm smiles.

"I'm... I'm back. And you're pretty calm for a father whose daughter just tried to run away." Yuuki couldn't resist a little half-hearted barb.

The ex-hunter laughed. "The school's guidance counselor called me earlier, so I knew where you went. And besides... I knew you would come back when you were ready to." Kaien stood up and started towards the kitchen area. "I've already prepared the bath upstairs. Dinner won't be ready until much later so take your time, okay?"

"Wait- I... have something important to tell you right now," Yuuki blurted out. "I... you know...!"

She reached up to run a nervous hand through her hair, dimly realizing that there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've always... I've always-"

"Don't do it, Yuuki."

"-Eh?"

He paused at the door, his back facing her.

"If you aren't my daughter... no, if you don't want to stay as my daughter, then let me say this: Wouldn't it make more sense for me to live with that wonderful woman who lives next door than with you, a young girl who has no connection to me at all?"

"...!"

"But you are my daughter. So I shall continue to live with you. And if you really don't want me to, I won't see anyone. I'll do whatever makes my precious daughter happy."

His voice was impossibly more gentle and understanding than ever before.

"I will do it... because Yuuki is my daughter."

Somehow, he'd figured it all out on his own... but he wasn't speaking to her with disgust or pushing her way, he was treating her with the same tender caring he'd always had for her.

Yuuki couldn't stop from bodily flinging herself towards him.

He easily caught her smaller body up within his arms, cradling her close - an act he'd always done to comfort her.

It felt warm and safe in that embrace - the embrace of the man who'd turned her down completely... who was also her loving father.

And she was not going to give that up for anything.

In that moment, Yuuki let go of her feelings and allowed her heart to break. She cried loudly, holding back nothing, and for a long time. Cried because the rejection hurt; cried because she the shame and guilt was tearing her up inside; cried from the relief at having not to bear the secret any longer.

That evening at the Cross' residence, Yuuki's foolish first love came to its quiet end.

* * *

But that wasn't the end of their father/daughter relationship.

Over the years, Yuuki's feelings towards her adoptive father had changed and grown - the boundless trust she developed for him when she was a toddler, the exasperation and amusement she felt when she became aware of his not-so-normal antics, her idolization of his beliefs of coexistence, her happiness for being so supported in her own visions of peace by him, his talents as an ex-vampire hunter, her sweet, short-lived romantic feelings...

Into this unique close connection that was obvious to everyone who looked at the pair.

Yuuki hoped her relationship with her father would continue to grow and change, and become even more stronger than ever overtime...

That these precious days with her father will go on, forever and ever.

* * *

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?" Kaien was absorbed in writing the study program for vampire students - which he had only recently dubbed the "Night Class".

"Dad, I've finally figured out how I'm going to work towards coexistence. And it works prety well with your "vampire-human-sharing-the-same-school-facilities idea."

"And what's that, Yuuki-chan?"

She grinned. "I'm going to become a guidance counselor."

* * *

**Love Is Innocence: END**

* * *

A/N:To be continued in "The Vampire's Prayer" (It's already on-going! Check my profile/stories list!)


End file.
